Spirits
by Fukusono
Summary: Two extinct clans, one bloodline, and the gate to the world of the dead. Just another normal day, right? OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Spirits**

_Spirits -Noroi Ichirei POV-_

_  
_It was another sunny day in the Land of Fire as you padded across the forest with your bare feet. Your white sun dress and black mantle flowing in the wind as you move. Due to your size, your mantle was too big on you, reaching below your thigh line along with your long black hair. You came to your favorite spot in this land, a tree that was on a mountain. What you liked most about this spot was that it gave you a view of flowers and forest for as far as the eye could see. There was even a view of the ocean visible from here. You sat in the tree and plucked an apple from the tree, biting into it. There was a squeak from besides you and you looked down to see a small furry bat, sitting there. You looked at the bat, then the fruit, then the bat again. You put the apple down and the bat clinged onto it, taking a greedy bite out of it, which caused you to smile. After the bat was finished, it climbed into your mantle, but you didn't mind it at all, for this was nothing unusual for your oddly colored eyes to see. You had one sunset orange eye and one deep purple eye, which, usually scared everyone away. But if this bat was willing to be your friend then so be it. It may actually be the one thing you could communicate with ... well, the only thing that won't run away. Your name is Noroi Ichirei, the last of the Kamirei family. Though, some may blame it on your mixed blood line, but you still had the full capabilities of both clans, both of which were extinct. You reached out to the bat in your mantle, using your unusual chakra and the bat responded positively, agreeing to stay with you. So with your new friend, you had to leave the Land of Fire. You were .... not wanted in the Land of Fire, so you would merely find a country that would want you and your unique skills. You were about to start walking when two ninja dashed past you, one throwing an explosive tag at you which, as you were able to predict, blew up right when it hit you. This effectively knocked you out cold on the forest ground, your new friend bat, whimpering at you for fear of losing it's new master.

-Sixth Hokage POV-

You just defeated your enemy and you were about to head back to Konoha when you heard a squeaking sound. You looked back to see a small crater and a beaten up girl laying on the ground, a bat licking her face. You felt bad for her so you picked her up, the bat clinging onto her hair and started to make your way back to Konoha. You looked back to see that the person who you just killed was no longer there and sighed. Akatsuki had died about a year or two ago, but another organization was spawned from it called Mangetsu. They have constantly attacked Konoha with weak ninja, but you always did wonder whether there were people in it that were as strong as the Akatsuki members, such as Pein or Itachi. Another person joined you who you were happy to see.

"Hey Sasuke"

you said and gained your stereotypicaly stupid grin. He looked at you suspiciously and said

"Who's that".

"Oh, she got hurt in the fight, so I thought I should bring her back to the village"

you said sheepishly.

"hn"

is all Sasuke said as you two came up to the village gate.

"Welcome back, Lord Hokage"

one of the guards said and you waved him off, saying

"Come on guys, just call me Naruto".


	2. Chapter 2

Spirits -Noroi POV-  
You slowly opened your eyes to see that you were in a small white room. You jolted upwards with a start, grabbing for your favored weapon but not finding it there. There was a squeak and you looked over to see your new friend, the bat, sitting on the table next to you, on top of your weapon. You sighed in relief, but, you still wanted to know were your clothing was, so you got up and pushed away the curtain, finding a closet. You opened it to find your clothing, fully repaired. Putting it on, you hid your weapon back under your Mantle and your friend perched himself on your shoulder. It squeaked again and you smiled. He introduced himself as Odai, the bat. You started walking towards the door when it opened to reveal a guy in an orange cloak. The cloak was trimmed with dark blue fire on the bottum and sleeves as well. You drew your weapon, revealing a bill hook cleaver.

"Whoa, I'm not here to hurt you"

the guy said with a goofy smile that almost made you put your guard down. Odai squeaked a few times, telling you that he was the one that brought you to the hospital and you nodded, re sheathing your weapon. You also made sure to hide your eyes with your long black hair so he wouldn't be scared of you. You could tell, however, that this man was genuinely a very kind person from his aura. You started to walk but he stopped you, saying

"Hey, you shouldn't leave a hospital until you are fully healed".

You sighed, you didn't want to kill anyone, so you just sat down on the floor, your bruised and dirty feet showing.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name"

he said and extended his hand for you to shake.

"Noroi Ichirei"

you said and the bat squeaked.

"He's Odai"

you said and felt like that was all you needed to say. Naruto seemed disappointed that you wouldn't shake his hand.

"Oh, do you have anywhere to stay"

Naruto asked curiously. You shook your head and said

"Where could I stay".

"Well, you can stay here with us in Konoha"

Naruto said, the grin returning. You looked up at him and he seemed surprised by your eyes, which made you flinch.

"YOUR EYES ARE SO COOL"

he yelled and you were shocked by his reaction. A person, who actually wasn't afraid of your appearance? Maybe you should stay. Odai squeaked and you nodded, saying

"I can stay, at least for a little".

"Oh, do you have any skill as a ninja"

Naruto asked in curiosity and you nodded, saying

"Yes, I do, but I was never trained to be one".

"Well, then i know the perfect team for you"

Naruto said, instantly drafting you into the ninja academy. Odai squeaked and you shrugged, saying

"Why not".

"I'll put you in team 15, if your feeling good enough, make a right from the hospital entrance and go all the way down the street and you'll be at the training spot".

You nodded and waited for him to leave, which he eventually did. You then got up and left the hospital, going to your training ground. It was near a lake with three wooden posts coming out of the ground. A forest densely populated the area. You decided that it would be a good idea to wait here for your new sensei since you had nothing else to do in your new home since you didn't know where anything was or who anyone was ... well, besides Naruto. Odai looked at you and squeaked, you giving him a nod to answer his request. He nodded back and flew up into the tree you were near, going to sleep in it's branches. Clouds were rolling in, meaning that rain was imminent, so you were going to sit outside in the rain until your sensei came. You always did love rain and it may have been the only thing that you still loved. So with that, you waited for your sensei, wondering about what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

-Leader of 15th Squad POV-

You knew you were going to be late to meet your squad but, you didn't care too much, your sensei had always been late for your squad. You were told that one of your students would be in the hospital and may not be joining you for the first couple of days. You walked over the bridge and started down the trail to the training grounds, one of your students following you, since they were your son. Walking into the clearing, you saw two people, one of which you knew. The first one, was the 6th Hokage, Naruto's daughter, Naruki. The second person seemed to still be sleeping and they were soaking wet. You guessed that was the person who was supposed to be in the hospital. Naruki looked at you and smiled, runing up to you and hugging you, saying

"UNCLE SASUKE".

You noticed that Naruki was more like her father than her mother. Your son, Daichi, seemed anxious to get started with training, so you walked over to wake up the third person. A bat flew down and landed on her shoulder, causing her to wake up. She did a hand stand and flipped onto her feet, drawing her strange looking weapon. You could already tell that you were put in a group with a bunch of geniuses.

-Noroi POV-

You were staring at the person who walked up to you when you noticed that he was probably your new sensei, so you put your bill hook cleaver back and bowed.

"Introduce yourselves"

the person said and the girl with blonde hair quickly responded by saying

"Ok Uncle Sasuke, I'm Naruki and I want to be the best Hokage, like my father".

You ignored her, she seemed too ... hyper active for you.

"I'm Daichi Uchiha"

Daichi said, he seemed bored, but you could sense an underlying energetic nature underneath his boredom. After about five minutes, you noticed that everyone was staring at you, as if waiting for you to say something. Odai squeaked and you looked back at Sasuke, who was looking at you expectantly.

"I'm Noroi Ichirei"

you said impassively, not really caring to say anything else. You didn't know how long this whole

"loyal to a village"

thing would last, so you didn't want to get too attached to it.

"Ok, mission tomorrow, meet me here"

Sasuke said then disappeared in a poof of smoke, apparently, he wasn't much of a talker either. You started to turn around when Naruki's face popped out of nowhere.

"HEY"

she almost yelled in your face, causing you to almost lose your balance.

"Hm"

you groaned in response, not willing to actually speak.

"Let's be friends"

Naruki said and put her hand out for you to shake, which you took awkwardly. It was then shook vigorously before she started to drag you with her, saying

"Come on, I'll show you around".

After you gave up struggling, you found yourself, not only confused, but greatly curious. Eventually, you got to a house that seemed to be nestled nicely in the woods, but still only a short walk away from the city.

"This is my house, come on"

Naruki said enthusiastically and you shrugged, following her. Odai was sleeping in your mantle, making squeaking sounds as he breathed. You both walked into the house and a woman walked in, smiling gently and saying

"Welcome home Naruki, did you bring a friend with you". Y

ou gazed upon the woman with your pupil less eyes (yes, Noroi has one orange and one purple eye, though neither have pupils). You could tell that she was generally peaceful, if not a bit shy. Naruki then said

"Yeah, she's Noroi".

"Ah, so that's her name"

Naruto said as he came out of a room, looking over at his daughter, Naruki. He then looked at you and smiled, saying

"Ah, I'm glad you came, I was actually hoping to talk to you".

He guided you into another room and sat you down, his wife sitting down next to him. You could tell by the way she looked at him that they were very close to one another.

"Noroi, this is my wife, Hinata"

Naruto said and Hinata waved. You returned the gesture and looked back at Naruto.

"So, what did you want to talk about"

you asked. Naruto looked at Hinata nd she nodded.

"Well, we were thinking. You have no family right"

Naruto said and you nodded, your family was all killed a while ago. Naruto then released another one of his goofy looks and said

"Then, why don't you become part of our family".


	4. Chapter 4

-Noroi POV-

Naruto then released another one of his goofy looks and said

"Then, why don't you become part of our family".

You blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say. Why would he want someone like you in his family? You were considered a freak by any normal standards. You were about to ask when Naruto said

"Come on, it'll be fun".

'Of coarse he would say something like that'

you thought. Apparently, Naruki had been listening in on the conversation and ran in, instantly agreeing with Naruto. You looked at the three of them and you knew there was no way you could decline. Looking at Naruki's face when she is sad is like looking at a puppy that had just been kicked, so you took a breath and said

"Ok".

Naruto instantly hugged you and lifted you into the air, causing you to freak out.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY"

he almost yelled, causing you to go deaf for a few seconds.

"YAY"

Naruki yelled, you could instantly see the family resemblance. Hinata just sat there and smiled gently.

'At least there is one sane person in this house'

you thought as you were put back down.

"Oh, Noroi, do you want to change your name"

Naruki asked you, tilting her head. You gave her a skeptical look and she explained, saying

"Noroi means curse, so I thought you might want a more suitable name".

You shrugged, responding by saying

"Might as well".

"How about Hana"

Naruki said, giving you one of Naruto's goofy smiles and adding

"I think it suits you better".

"Why not"

you said and shrugged, you really didn't care too much, though apparently, Naruki did. She tackled you ... again and yelled

"I HAVE A SISTER NOW".

Before you could say anything, Naruki grabbed your arm and started dragging you somewhere, saying

"Let me show you our room".

-Hinata POV-

"Ah, this is going to be great"

Naruto said and you nodded. You were happy with this decision as well, but you noticed something. Her eyes were somewhat like yours, but one was orange and one was purple. You were going to ask your father later if Hana, formerly Noroi, has a bloodline trait since eyes aren't like that without some kind of special trait.

-The next day-

Naruki and Hana went off to the training grounds to meet Sasuke and Daichi while you went out to ask your father about Hana's eyes. You went to the Hyuuga clan house, which wasn't far from your house since you were the future leader of the Hyuuga clan. Your sister, Hanabi, was outside and greeted you stoically.

"Hanabi, can you get father"

you asked and she nodded, going to go get your father. Your father walked out and nodded towards you. You bowed and said

"Hello father".

"Hello Hinata, you have something to tell me"

your father said and you nodded.

"We recently adopted someone into our family but I have a question about them"

you said and he nodded, saying

"Go on".

"Her eyes are like ours, but one is orange and one is purple, do you know if this means anything"

you asked, hoping for an answer. Your father always seemed to know everything about ... well ... everything.

"I have never seen it, but, my grandfather told me about a clan with orange eyes"

your father said, then added

"He said that looking into those eyes when activated was like looking into hell itself, though that is all I know of it. You would need to ask her to use it to learn anything else".

You nodded and were about to leave when your father said

"It is called the Tamashiigan, though the clan supposedly died out years ago".


	5. Chapter 5

-Hana A.K.A. Noroi POV-

You woke up to find Naruki's pupil-less blue eyes staring at you.

"GOOD MORNING"

she yelled, causing you to have a heart attack. You slept on the floor, much to Naruki's despise, but you were ok, until now.

"We have to meet Uncle Sasuke, before we're late"

Naruki said and dragged you out of the house and to the training ground. You felt like a doll after being dragged around so much. Sasuke was waiting there impatiently with Daichi.

"Ok, now that we're all here, this is the challenge"

Sasuke said then added

"You all have to take one of these bells from me by the end of the day".

Naruki pouted and said

"But we already did this".

"Not with Noroi"

Daichi added, but you then said

"My name is Hana now".

"Hana Uzumaki"

Naruki said over joyously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to ask. Everyone got into place and Sasuke started the challenge, while you and Naruki stood out in the open.

"Naruki, you are just like Naruto, what did I tell you about standing in the open"

Sasuke said and Naruki retorted by saying

"Well, last time was different, this time, I have Hana".

He shrugged and awaited your attack. Naruki ran straight at sasuke as did you. You drew your bill hook cleaver and slashed at him, but he ducked to dodge your attack. Naruki then kicked him only to find that it was a substitution jutsu.

"So, we are allowed to use Jutsu"

you asked and Sasuke appeared behind you, saying

"yes".

You then gathered chakra in your body when he started to grab you and, to his surprise, his hand went straight through you.

"Illusion Technique"

you said and then the you in front of Sasuke disappeared.

"I am horrible at Taijutsu, so I think I may like this better"

you added then said

"Tairei barrage".

You flew out of a tree with your hand glowing orange and smashed it into the ground, a huge explosion occurring when you landed. Sasuke had substituted himself for a boulder, which you blew a huge hole through. To everyone's surprise, the attack also blasted two trees apart.

'I can't manage too many more of those, brother, help me'

you thought and did a back flip, running at Sasuke when you landed. He moved to the side and you kept running till you were at Naruki.

"Here"

you said and handed Naruki a bell. Sasuke, who was shocked, looked down to see one of his bells had disappeared.

'Heh, good work brother'

you thought. You then ran at him again, though this time, he had predicted your trick. He kicked you to the side, but you smirked. You then stood up and revealed the second bell, throwing it to Daichi, who was hiding in a tree.

"How"

Sasuke said and Odai landed on your shoulder.

"Good job Odai"

you said with a smirk.

"Now, it's time for the third bell"

you added. Sasuke wasn't going to let you trick him again, so he made hand signs and said

"Sharingan".

You ran at him but he pushed you out of the way every time. Naruki tried to help you but the effect was the same. You finally got annoyed with all of this and decided to use another jutsu. You gathered chakra in your hands and jumped, saying

"Akurei Barrage".

Many orange blasts were fired from your hand, spraying the ground, though Sasuke dodged it.

"interesting, I can't copy your abilities"

Sasuke said then added

"you are skilled for a new student".

You, at the end of your patience, said

"If you thought I was skilled before, just wait, I have a surprise for you".

You then gathered chakra in your body and opened your eyes, which were glowing. The colors in the iris (since you had no pupils) were swirling, making it appear as if your iris was a whirlpool in your eyes. You then yelled

"TAMASHIIGAN".


End file.
